goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Pushes Stephanie Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
(sequel to Stephanie grounds Gelman) Stephanie and the Ashleys were standing at the rooftop. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Ashley B: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Lawson came who was angry, and Stephanie and the Ashleys were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! And who is this next to the Ashleys? (to Stephanie) Hey! You're Stephanie, the one who grounded my best friend Gelman! Ashley A: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Lawson) By the way, we! Ashley B: Really! Ashley Q: Hate! Ashley T: You! Stephanie: So there! You're such a jerk like your friend Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! This made Lawson very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Stephanie off the rooftop for grounding Gelman! Lawson pushed Stephanie off the rooftop, sending the screaming Stephanie falling down to the ground. Stephanie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stephanie landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and the Ashleys were horrified. Stephanie: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Stephanie began to phone Captain Bradley up. Stephanie: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Stephanie, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Stephanie! Are you alright? Stephanie: No... Lawson pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Lawson? Stephanie pointed up to the rooftop. Stephanie: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Lawson, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Stephanie) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Lawson out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson. Ashley A: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Lawson? Ashley B: He pushed Stephanie off the rooftop! Ashlety Q: Poor Stephanie's in bad condition! Ashley T: Can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, girls! I'll give him a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Lawson. Captain Brad: Lawson, what's the idea of pushing Stephanie off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Lawson: Because she grounded my friend Gelman! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Lawson! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! Ashley A: Captain Brad! Please take Stephanie to the hospital! Captain Brad: Don't worry, Ashley A! I'll take her to the hospital in no time! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Stephanie, and then he walked over to Stephanie. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Stephanie. I'll take you to the hospital while the Ashleys sort Lawson out. Stephanie: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Stephanie to the hospital, and the Ashleys glared to Lawson. Ashley A: Come with us right now, you troublemaking brat! We're taking you to your parents right now. Then the Ashleys sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as the Ashleys explained to him about Lawson's bad behavior. Ashley A: Lawson did cause trouble. Ashley B: He pushed Stephanie off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Ashley Q: Now she needs a 24-hour surgery. Ashley T: And you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Stephanie recovers! And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Stephanie off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's dad: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed Stephanie off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's dad walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! This is all your fault, Ashleys! CAST Eric as Lawson Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Kendra as Stephanie Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff